


A Midnight Dance

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Fluffy, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, So cute you'll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a late night dance in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Dance

\----------------------------------- A Midnight Dance----------------

 

The air was cold, but neither of the men noticed as they walked. Too consumed with holding onto each other.

"Oh Sherly, we were fantastic." Jim kept his arms wrapped tightly around one of Sherlock's. 

Sherlock chuckled, he couldn't think of what part Jim meant, but he felt inclined to agree. "You are drunk."

Jim pulled away, pulling Sherlock with him into the street. "You drank more then I did, but the dancing was amazing."

Sherlock raised a eyebrow. "I remember no dancing."

Jim smiled, leaning up to kiss Sherlock, moving his body to silent music.

"How sad, but I can show you what you missed."

Sherlock allowed himself to be guided, in his slightly tipsy state he was still able to tell the steps were off but didn't comment.

Jim smiled as he began to move, leading Sherlock across the gravel with a hand on his back.

Sherlock kissed the top of the criminals head.

Everything was perfect, dancing at Midnight in the middle of a quiet street suited them just fine.


End file.
